gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ajay Data
| birth_place = Alwar, District Alwar Rajasthan, India | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = Indian | ethnicity = Rajasthani | alma_mater = University of Rajasthan Commerce College | occupation = Founder & CEO - Data Ingenious Global Limited | religion =Hindu | spouse = Nidhie A Data | children = Dhruv Data Rishab Data | parents = Babulal Data - Father & Mohini Devi - Mother | relatives = Brother & His wife: Deepak & Ritika Sisters: Nidhi Prakash Married to Ajay Prakash & Vidhi Data Married to Prashanth Bhramandam | awards = IT Innovator of the Year (2012) Rajasthan ke Super Star (2014) Randy Corell Award (2008) | networth = | Brother = }} Dr. Ajay Data '''born on 22 March 1973, commonly referred to as '''Ajay, is an Indian IT industrialist and the co-founder of Data Ingenious Global Limited, a company registered with Registrar of Companies headquartered at Jaipur, Rajasthan. Data studied commerce at the Commerce College, and fashion designing from JD Institute of Fashion Technology, MBA from Newport University (California) and PhD in Electronic Data Processing from Netherlands Open University. Before starting Data Ingenious, Data worked in Jaipur Glass & Potteries as director. He started Data Ingenious Global Ltd. in 1999 and served as its director from 1999 to 2005 and as CEO from 2005 to 2016. In 2012, he started another company called BharatBerry Technologies Pvt limited, which was later renamed to BharatSync Technologies Limited. Data has created an email service for IDN domains and made it available in 8 Indian languages including Hindi for .भारत domains. Data has also been mentoring and investing into startups. Early life and education Ajay Data was born on 22 March 1973 in Khairthal, Alwar District Rajasthan. After completing his school education from Indra Happy School and Government Higher Secondary School, Khairthal, he moved to Jaipur for college studies. After completion of his studies in 1999, Data founded Data Ingenious Ltd in Rajasthan. |website=businessrankers.in|access-date=2016-10-04}} Associations Data has been part of RITEG (Rajasthan IT Entrepreneurs Group),Founder & President TIE Rajasthan, Founder President YEO Jaipur (now known as EO), Nasscom, Data Security Council of India, Jaipur Citizen Forum, Advisory board of AIESEC, Board Member of Faculty of Management Studies (Poddar College) - Rajasthan University, Mentor in Rajasthan Venture Capital Fund, PHD Chamber of Commerce & Industry - Rajasthan,< Chamber of Commerce & Industry, FICCI - Rajasthan. Member - Rajasthan Angel Investors Network (RAIN ) He was part of a business delegation led by the Prime Minister of India Manmohan Singh. Awards and honours *The "Man to Watch in 2004" by Times of India *Lufthansa "Pioneering Spirit" - ET NOW - 2011 *"Rajasthan Gaurav" - Sanskriti - Jaipur, Rajasthan - 2013 *Ministers of Change - CNBC 18 TV *IT Innovator of the Year - Peter Hass, US Indo American Society. 2013 *Rajasthan Ke SuperStar " by ETV Rajasthan. 2013 *IT innovator of the Year - Business Rankers Magazine 2015 *Shaan-E-Rajasthan - Felicitated by Governor of Rajasthanhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChvKPQY5C5o *On the cover of CIO Review - May 2016 *Tech face of Rajasthan Articles * "Jaipur All Set to attract more IT companies" * "Project-vs-Product" * "The man behind leading IT company of Rajasthan" * "Jaipur company beats global peers" Speaker * IBSA summit with Prime Minister of India - 2006 * Entrepreneurship Drive at LNMIT * Biyani Conference * TIE Talk * Rajasthan IT Day * Internet and mobile Association of India * TIECON 2015 * PHDCCI Startup Summit * Budget 2016 * Building products for Bharat – localization, opportunities and challenges Mentoring Startups * Yufta * Cloudrino * BlueBoxMedia - The Tech Portal * Carryshophttp://www.carryshops.com/?page_id=14961 References External links * Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:Businesspeople in software Category:Businesspeople from Rajasthan